The present invention is a new and improved support and steering arrangement for a road roller of the type having a pair of drums, at least one of which is a guide drum pivotable in a horizontal plane for steering the roller.
The steering drum of road rollers is attached to the frame to be pivotable in a horizontal plane relative to the frame, but is normally rigidly attached vertically. The attachment between the guide drum and frame using a king pin, bearings and related hardware, while providing a solid assembly, is not always desirable since impact forces can be imparted to the drum and thence to the frame during operation.